WildChild
by IdiotBoxy
Summary: A crash caused 4 girls to live on a island with animals, but the special thing is that they have the power of the Egyptian item called "millennium items". Soon new arrivals come to their island will they be friends or foe. YXY SXJ BXR MXM female! yuugi Malik jou royu
1. Prologue

**First fic**

 **warning contains female yuugi Malik royu jou possible lemon suggestive themes blood also may be wired update scheduling yeah school soon**

 **Yamixyuugi**

 **marikxmalik**

 **Setoxjou**

 **bakuraxroyu**

 **prologue**

ra slowly stared to rise from it slumber . But the was interrupted by an explosion of fire in mid air. The colors of light orange and dark blue . Bird bellow in the jungle made a high pitched scream of terror flying in different directions. Animal let howls and yowl of freight and ran from the sound . The plane slowly descend towards the island of forest

 **on plane**

screams and cries of terror filled the air as the plane jet burst into flames . A male and female held there children close all young toddlers all females all cried who were 1 and able to talk and run a excepted a young baby girl who whimpered in fear eyes closed . The father pack a bag with something that klanked and gave it to one of his daughter and whispered " watch them and your sister , my girls " . All nodded except the baby . The stewardess took them and placed them in a safe room. They held each other for comfort and safety for protecting the youngest sister. And suddenly it went all black.

 **after the crash**

 **Animals surrounded the crash a panther walked towards it " what's in it** " asked someone the animal came closer and took in the sent of blood and the living " some one alive " said an animal the black panther came closer and. Entered the crash site and found the young children close together all alseep except the youngest. She looked at the cat from the bag she was looking in her big round amethyst eyes looked at the panther . She had a box with golden pieces it was half way done and it seemed to be a triangle " hi " the child said " I'm yuugi who are you " she said a sweet blush covered the child's face.

TBC

sorry short chapter this based of Tarzan thx for reading and no flame and mean comments plz review


	2. Jungle home

**Hi it me suka**

 **I'm continuing wild child these will be short also the yami's and seto will come later**

 **"Talking in animal"**

 **chap 1 jungle home**

a peace aoruara filled the air of the jungle . A little farther was a plane like house sat in a tree . It was wide and had a tree like upstairs and a white outside it had a kitchen like room , a living room , a bathroom , and multiple bedrooms.

A little child stood cleaning a pot made of clay . She had hair that went to her shoulders, it was a bright white color. She had doe like brown eyes and a light tan . She wore a blue dress that went to her ankles , and a golden necklace that had the eye of Horus and six point hanging to the side like a dream catcher. This was Royu. she was 19 . She continued to clean the 'house'. A loud thump was heard, she turned and smiled at the person in the door way.

A dirty blonde stood in the door with a blonde wolf at her side it held a rabbit in it mouth . The blonde had neck length hairs and Amber eyes. And also tanned skin but not deeply taned . She wore a brown tunic shirt and black jeans . She had cloth wrapped around her hands and the eye of Horus on it on a chain on her neck. She had two knives at her belt made from fangs. She had a deer over her shoulder. This was jou also 19 . The wolf had blue eyes and a white tail and underbelly .

She moved to show another girl and a hawk with a mouse . She had sandy blonde colored hair and light green eyes that looked cat like. She had deeply tanned wore Something similar to jou , but the tunic was a purple color with a her mid refit showing . She had a rod like item with eye of Horus straped to her belt . This was Malik she was 19 also like her sisters .She held the end of th deer. A hawk that was brown with green eyes .

 **"Hello Malik and jou "** royu said in a cheerier tone **" how was the hunt well "** she smilEd sweetly as they carried in the deer and the rabbit . **" good we caught a deer and rabbit "** she said with her goofy grin she and Malik placed the deer down on the kitchen floor **. " By the way have you seen yuugi?"** Malik said starting to clen and clean the meat off the deer. Royu smiled and giggled . She sighed cutting vegetables with the help of a ringtail lemur , it was white with brown eyes, **" you know her she probably swimming and cleaning herself or picking fruit or finishing the golden puzzle "** she said . She looked over at the

They all started to clean while royu cooked . They couldn't help but worry about there younger sibling . She was far different from them they all had magic power . Hers were a mystery they sometimes **happened** then quit . The strange thing was her eyes would change **with** her mood.

 **In the forest floor cave**

There sat a young girl with a golden box in hand pieces around her . She held a puzzle almost finished . Very Long tri-colored hair piled to the floor like a waterfall . Long yellow bang framed a child like face amethyst tipped the black hair . She had a round child-like face with big round grey eyes that held innocence and shyness . She had a pale skin tone almost as if hadn't seen the sun . She wore a black tank top that missed the straps and it showed her mid refit it had white fabric flowing from the top , with white short shorts . This was yuugi she was 18 .

 **"almost done "** she said sticking her tongue out pointing upwards . She had a determined look on her face . Her face lightened with excitement and her eyes went a bright violet ' **almost done '** her smile grew bigger with excitement. She picked up a piece with the eye of Horus omit and placed it In the last spot . She completed it **" YESS YES I I DID IT YES"** she shouted .

This woke a young panther with violet eye looked at her **"what is it , mistress Yuugi"** asked the female Panther **" I DID IT , NYU " the Panther titled her head to the side " I don't understand , mistress Yuugi " yuugi sighed " I finished the puzzle , Nyu. The puzzle I did it "** she said to Nyu. She got up **" it late time to get home alright Nyu "** they started towards home jumping tree by tree . Yuugi hummed happily all the way home . Picking fruit and placing it in the vine made basket.

 **Hey thanks for your support**

 **i may have some long chapters and short and I promise yami and the others will come soon thanks love u all**

 **TBC**


	3. A normal day

**Suka: konichwa** it **Suka this may contain cussing and crap soooo let get stared toxic do the disexclaimer**

 **Toxic : Suka-neko does not own yugioh only the plot if she did there be a lot of yaoi**

Suka: ***blushing madly* SHUDDUP!**

 **Toxic : let's get started :3**

 **on the way to the tree house**

Ra slowly started to descend into slumber . The orange,pink,and blue all came together in a wonderful shades. Yuugi walked quietly to her home she sighed .' **I wonder if my sisters are going to be mad '** her eyes changed back to there natural grey **' hey I will make my dessert ' " yes that what i'll do "** yugi said aloud. Nyu looked over with curiosity at her mistress **" do what mistress ?"** Nyu asked **"** I'm **going to make my delicious dessert so sisters won't be mad I hope there proud of me for completing my puzzle"** she said .closing her eyes cheerfully with a little blush covering her cheeks and holding up her basket of different fruits .

The walk home was quit the rest of the way home . Yuugi hummed a soft tune she taught herself . She came to the Door of her home . She pushed open the door peering around with her eyes. The panther jus sat there watching her mistress hopelessly her blue eyes and neon purple spots glowing in the light of ra. Soon the Panther laughed hardly as she her mistress jump in freight when Malik and royu came out of nowhere scareing her. **" Damn it you two !"** Yuugi exclaimed landing on her butt **" do you know how worried you made Royu and Jou"** said Malik **" I'm sorry sisters"** Yuugi said her eyes turn dark blue . Malik a face ' oh no ' she forgot that Yuugi was still child like feeling like way .

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around the younger teen **" I'm sorry, Yuugi. You just had us worried okay I didn't mean to hurt your feelings "** Malik said . **" it's okay , sister . I'm sorry for worrying you guys "** she said . Royu leaned down and hugged her . She say a gold gleam she looked and asked, **" Yuugi , what is that "** she looked down to the at the rope that held the golden puzzle **" oh I finished the puzzle , See!"** she held up the puzzle , smiling a cute smile . Malik and royu looked at it in awe **" it very pretty and happy that you finished it , game game "** Royu said Malik nodded in agreement with Royu.

Jou came down from the upstairs **" yuug' there you are "** she said happily **"hi sister "** Yuugi said **" I brought fruit for my dessert you all like "** she got up with her sisters and walked into the kitchen and put the fruit down **" yes yuug' is making her dessert , no offense Royu "** Jou said with her normal goofy grin **" none taken , Jou . Let's make dessert then we can eat our dinner"** Royu said that was followed by Jou shouting 'yeah' all laughed at her. Yuugi stared making the delicious treat , while swaying her hips to an imaginary tune. Royu started placing food in the clay bowls with two slender sticks . Once done , they all sat down and ate . The cleaned up there mess .

Yuugi walked upstairs to her room with Nyu. It was a little childish . It had a little window with black curtains , she had a bed made of leaves,feathers, and wool . Her nest like bed she shared with Nyu had black and purple cloth as blanket. She had books the had pictures and a few game like thing And shells and flowers. She had a small bag that held clothes and her earring . She had earrings on the shell and lobe and some on her brow and nose .

She lated down under the covers . Nyu lated beside her like a kitten . **" goodnight Nyu "** Yuugi said " **goodnight mistress Yuugi "** she said to her as she snuggled closer to her . She smelled at her and layer her head peacefully to sleep.

but what they didn't know some unknown company was coming.

TBC

 **If you can guess who is coming you'll get a cookies**

 **Toxic: If she can remember it**

 **Me : shut up damn it**

 **Toxic: ooh someone being bitchy is it that time of month**

 **Me : * cackles evilly and holds a knife * RUN BITCH RUN HAHAHA**

 **Toxic: shit * runs away * review or you won't get cookies and I may not get killed by Suka AHHHHH !**

 **R &R**


	4. Coming to the island

**Suka: okay I'm soooo sorry to you bueaties out there called viewers**

 **Toxic : yes we're sorry we are finally updating**

 **Vic : we had a problem with our computer and writers block lol**

 **toxic** : **suka-Neko does not own yugioh only the plot**

 **vic : witch is sometimes sad to admit**

wild child 

a boat that was gery with a large deck , rushed through the sea . Members of the crew ran around the boat cleaning it. A of group men sat on the top deck. Wind blowing through their hair wacthing the sea going by , also the brid and fish in the blue sea . They sat around the table a man with long white hair in a red suit sat shuffling a deck of cards.

A male next to him said " why are we doing this again ? , Pegasus " he asked the man called pegasus. " oh bakura you four are helping me in a search for Egyptian artifacts on an island simple " he answered . Bakura leaned over his white hair moving with him his brownish red eyes stairing annoyingly to the side looking at a male braiding his hair his sharp features making his look into a glare and slightly tan skin .

the male braiding his hair braiding his hair had blonde wildly spiked hair that was sandy color cat like dark green eyes watching his fingers braid his face had sharp features and his skin very tan." Marik can you stop that now I will bloody cut your hand off" bakura said. A male with star shaped hair snickered at them he had tri-colored black was the middle it had a crimson out line a blonde bangs framed his face some bang went up the mane of hair he had sharp features and lightly tanned skin and Crimson red eyes. Bakura glared at him

" yami your no help you know kaiba? " bakura asked said kaiba just rolled his blue eyes he had short brown hair and sharp features and slightly tanned skin. He then continue to tpying away on his laptop " I can't help you I need to work" kaiba stated .

" so Pegasus what so special about these items ? " yami asked " well it says they helped saved a acient Egypt and the world it says that the can have magical effect on it true owner." Said Pegasus

 **Forest**

yuugi was playin chase with Nyu her millennium item hitting against her breasts soon she couldn't feel the ground under her feet . Soon she was free falling down a cliff . " **Yuuuuuggii"** shouted Nyu as she watched her mistress start to fall. Yuugi's hair slowly spreader around her head her eyes wide with mixed emotions event in them

 **TBC**

 **Toxic:omg are going to kill her !?**

 **Suka:no Baka I'm not its apart of the plot idot**

 **Vic: next chapter the millennium puzzles power**

 **Vic Suka Toxic: don't forget to review**


	5. Power of a puzzle

**Update**!

 **toxic: yea we going all a- mph**

 **puzzlia : ( hits with book) puzzlia chop**

 **suka : if you bueaties didn't know this is my yami puzzlia**

 **puzzlia: ( wraps arm around Suka waist and smiles) mine**

 **vic : Suka-Neko does not own yugioh only the plot**

Yuugi contuned to free fall in mid air her body felt like a brick her eye the size of plates her irises small with fear. She could hear Nyu yelling her name **" nyyyyuuuuuu "** she shouted . Nyu eyes darted back and forth the panthers decided to do something crazy she jumped from the cliff **"yuuuuugiiii"** she shouted Nyu eyes were small with determined look in her eyes she came in contact with the puzzle on yuugi neck . Yugi screamed her grey eyes turned a light yellow with fear she open her arms holding Nyu close suddenly both there eyes turned blue both yelled startled by this

 **"millennium power magic transform combined "** both nyu and yuugi shouted a light suddenly closed both off from the world. She raised her hands and Nyu did the same except in a human from except her normal panther form she had black hair that went to. Her shoulders that was styled the same as yugi except blue and purple she wore a blue dress her skin had her neon blue spots under her eye and on her arms she had tanned skin and green eyes

the both touched hand and fore heads slowly the combined becoming one slowly she opened her eyes reveling her now three colored eye the outside was green next blue the inner was a deep purple. Her skin was cover in light blue writing on her skin the eye of Horus on her chest the markings looked like hieroglyphics on her skin she also had blue spots in her hair she also had neon blue cat ears and tail

On insect she flipped over and jumped tree to tree to the ground her eyes were wide with shock **" o my ra me and Nyu are one** " tears welled in her eyes **" I want to see her again** " she yelled she felt a slight pain on her side she looked over at that side there sat the human Nyu . " **hello** " she said " **Nyu** ?" Yuugi asked the female she saw the other female staring at her head she looked up on her head was a pair of blue cat ears and she looked behind her and saw a blue and black stripped tail she screamed the fainted

tbc **Suka:okay this took awhile to do but I did it** **puzzlia: yep you did baybe** **all: don't forget to review** **suka:and shout out to Juliet28 for the great feed back for this**

R&R


	6. I am back

HELLO I AM BACK. I had s couple problems with this account so now it should be fixed I will update tomorrow or today I promise I don't know which book it may be! So YE but I may just update wild child cuz that story has a bit more parts and is more progressed in the plot.

And please call me Dc now this is what I go by now :p I still have Puzzila and Suka their just out some where probably making out or some shit IDk anymore with those to !

soo YE I will start working on my chapter soon! And I'm so sorry for the wait of this all my school life is just busy and my account was having problems XD

SO YEAH till then

R&R


End file.
